


a moment please

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Character Study, Other, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mousy women are boring to kill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

What a terribly mousy woman, Hal thinks, curling his lip as the door cracks open. Sweat beads on her forehead and upper lip. Steamy, thick air spills out in waves. 

Mousy women preparing dinner for their supposedly normal husbands are boring kills, but he can leave the domesticity. Hal makes a note to search for wine glasses. 

Wedding glasses would be best. 

"Is this important?" Rachel swipes at her forehead. "I need to finish up dinner." 

No time for dinner. No one is even coming home for dinner tonight. 

"Do you have a moment then? I need only a moment of your time to discuss things should you be willing." 

All of her instincts are screaming run. She needs to close this door and jam something under it. She ought to climb right out a window. 

Hal smiles at her, tilting his head downward. A submissive position for a mousy woman. 

"Would you like some tea?" Her finger hovers over the lock. 

Of course he wants tea. He'll even tack on a please before he kills her.


End file.
